SWITCHED!
by Shaishimo Kira
Summary: MS Miroku and Sango are switched! Rating may change! i'm sorta killing writer's block and i don't own inuyasha! DONE!
1. Chapter 1

Switched

Sango tried to peer through he bushes a growling sound came to them again.

"Damn it all…why'd Kagome and InuYasha leave?" she muttered.

"Are you asking me?" Miroku whispered from behind her.

They were back-to-back trying to find the demon watching them.

Both armed.

Miroku had his staff but was ready at anytime to drop it and rip open the wind tunnel.

Sango had Hirakatsu ready.

"Just us…no demons…this is all your fault monk." Sango growled.

"It's _my_ fault InuYasha beat Shippo bloody and _you_ had Kirara stay with him in case those two come back?" Miroku asked.

"Your right…its InuYasha's fault…"

"And then _ you_ said 'let's go try and find some shards, that way InuYasha will forget about killing Shippo when he gets back' so, in the essence, this is entirely _your_ fault…"

"Shut up or you're after the demon."

"Why are we mad at each other in the first place?"

"Because you got mad that I got mad because you were flirting."

"Oh…that's a good res-ARG!" Miroku was cut short as a giant wasp came out and attacked him. Sango threw Hirakatsu with all her might and sent it flying.

It was about to die, so it did one thing; sending them a death glare it sent forth a burst of fumes which surrounded the pair.

The fumes pulled themselves into their bodies and they felt as though their souls were being pulled out.

Finally it stopped, and the demon was gone.

It was dead.

Sango felt herself suddenly tired, and Miroku was as well. They continued walking and found a hut sitting abandoned in the forest and stopped, started a fire and almost immediately fell asleep.

Sango woke up the next morning, a dull pounding in her head. She didn't want to open her eyes, but her clothes and blankets felt heavier than normal. She pulled one hand out of the blankets and rubbed her head, feeling cloth on it, she again made as though to pull her hand out of the blanket and rub her head, still cloth.

She opened her eyes.

Miroku sat up.

Only it wasn't Miroku.

It was a woman.

She looked exactly like….

**WOOT! I love Cliffies!**


	2. Chapter 2

Switched

Kagome and InuYasha jumped out of the well to be greeted by Shippo and Kirara.

"Where'd Sango and Miroku go?" Kagome asked, peeking around and not seeing the two there to greet them as they usually were.

"They left; they said they'd be back today though." Shippo squeaked.

They heard a scream run through the forest, InuYasha's ears twitched and he curled his upper lip up in a snarl.

"That's Miroku and Sango." He explained shortly. Kagome got on his back and Shippo on Kirara's, and the four were off in a second.

They touched ground in front of the hut the pair had stayed the night in, only to find Miroku and Sango staring at one another as though they had just been slapped.

Miroku reached back and grabbed his ponytail.

Sango pulled her hair.

Their eyes widened and they both screamed again.

"Sango, what did Miroku do to you?" Kagome demanded, grabbing the girl.

"I hate to break it to you Kagome," Miroku cut in "But _I'm_ Sango!" he sweat dropped.

"I'm Miroku!" Sango cut in.

"I'm lost!" Shippo squealed, his eyes swirling. Kagome took a second to think. Then snapped her fingers and turned to the 'Sango-in-Miroku's-body' as was claimed.

"If your Sango, then what do we always talk about in the hot springs?" she demanded

"Miroku being a lecher and InuYasha being stubborn." He/she stated bluntly.

"InuYasha, ask…uh…Miroku something that only he would know." Kagome told him. InuYasha was thoughtful for a second, and then asked something that only Miroku would know, hoping for a not-so-specific answer.

"What do I always ask you for advice about?" he said hesitantly. 'Miroku-in-Sango's-body' looked thoughtful for a second, and then answered.

"If I were to put it simply: Women."

"That's Miroku." InuYasha grinned. Miroku-in-Sango's-body looked thoughtful for a second, and then turned to Sango-in-Miroku's-body.

"The demon that attacked us last night, whatever it did before it died, that must be what caused this!" she/he declared.

"Let's get to Kaede, maybe she can figure out what's happened to you two…" Kagome sighed, and they went off in silence.

**Okay, from now on 'Miroku-in-Sango's-body' will be Miroku, and 'Sango-in-Miroku's-body' will be Sango.**

**I hope you like this story, I'm sorry my chapters are so short!**


	3. Chapter 3

Switched

Kaede just couldn't figure out what had happened. She declared that she would spend some time searching through the scrolls that Kikyo had left behind.

Miroku and Sango however were stuck, and to make matters worse, they were thoroughly pissed at each other.

To make matters worse, she had to go back to her era for a test!

InuYasha wasn't about to let her go alone, however, so then it would just be Shippo to Miroku and Sango from killing each other.

Kagome collapsed on her bed when she got home, throwing her backpack unceremoniously away from her, only to hear a squeaked protest come from it.

InuYasha kicked it and there was a yelp, and Shippo jumped out.

"OW! INUYASHA YOU JERK DO YOU HAVE TO BE SO MEAN!" the kit demanded.

"Wait…if you're here, then that means its just Miroku and Sango back in the feudal era!" Kagome realized.

Oh, all hell was about to break loose, she realized, but maybe it wouldn't be so bad and they might actually get along…

She had no idea how wrong she was…

At least...for the moment…


	4. Chapter 4

Switched

Sango glared angrily into the fire, Miroku next to her.

He was relaxed, in some kind of a meditative trance.

_How can we fix this? _He wondered.

_Maybe a secret._ His inner voice reasoned.

_No duh it's a secret; if it's not a secret people will know how to reverse it!_

_Not like that; maybe you need to share a secret…_ (Okay um, this is kind of a play off of a story I read recently from I _think_ snowman80, but it's different, so don't worry!)

_Hm…maybe I should tell her…_his musings were interrupted by Kaede entering the hut.

"Well, I have good news and bad news, which would you prefer first?" she asked.

"Bad news." The two said together, Miroku turning a Sango-ish pink when he realized he had been staring at her during his thoughtfulness. That look of anger, it _really_ didn't suite his face well…

"The bad news is that the spell is only broken by true loves first kiss. The good news is you will turn back on the full moon. More bad news, if you don't fix this by full moon, your stuck."

"THAT IS COMPLETELY INSANE AND JUST PLAIN WRONG!" Sango shrieked.

"Wait a second…full moon is two days before Kagome-san gets back!"

Damn irony…


	5. Chapter 5

Switched

A day had already passed, they had one day.

The full moon was tonight.

This was terrible.

The day was slow.

Nothing happened except a few demon attacks.

Kaede searched for a cure, hoping there was some other way to lift this curse.

Sunset was on them before they realized what was happening.

They watched, not sure of what was going to happen.

The last rays of the dying sun faded away, and their bodies yanked themselves towards each other. They had no control.

They managed to grab each other's forearms to keep themselves from coming too close to the other. Their bodies didn't care.

Their heads were jerked forward until their lips were less than an inch apart.

Sango thought at first that their bodies were trying to force them to kiss in a last attempt to save them from being stuck in the others body.

Then she had a sense of drifting, though she still saw through Miroku's eyes.

She saw two orbs of blue.

One from her mouth and one from Miroku's mouth.

They seemed to swirl in a circle, and she realized they were souls; her soul and Miroku's.

She remembered a legend that souls weren't all the same color; only two people destined to have each other had the same color soul, and hers and Miroku's souls were the exact same shade of light blue.

They danced for a moment, and then entered the opposite mouth they had come from.

They both fell, and then sat there, coughing, for a few minutes, finally, panting, they looked up, to see the face of their opposite, not their own face as it had been for the past day.


	6. Chapter 6

Switched

Miroku coughed out and Sango punched his back a few times to help him get over the sensation of being in his body again.

"They…they were the same color…" he gasped finally.

"Our souls, you mean?" Sango asked.

Miroku nodded and pulled himself up.

"How come you weren't affected as I was?" he asked suddenly, realizing that she hadn't gone into a coughing fit.

Sango shrugged, not quite sure herself.

"C'mon, let's go get a bath." She said, dismissing the matter.

"_You want me to bathe with you!"_ Miroku replied suddenly wide eyed.

"No, I want that tree to bathe with me."

"Oh…"

"No duh I want…I was talking to you!"

"Okay!"

Sango rolled her eyes at the lecherous grin that spread across his face, and she normally would have slapped him, but let it go, just this once, it's not like he hadn't seen anything of her body in his day in it.

It's not like she hadn't either, she blushed at the thought.

They walked to the river, but instead of getting in she took off her sandals and stockings and dipped her feet in the cool water.

Miroku sat down next to her and put his arm around her; there was a long silence between them, until finally he looked down at her.

"I…I love you Sango…" he whispered. She looked up at him and smiled a real smile.

"I know…and I love you too." She murmured in a voice the almost purred.

He leaned down and placed his lips upon hers is started out as a simple kiss and it became more passionate he pushed her down to the ground…

The next morning, when they woke up, they knew they had made the right decision; that they hadn't gone too far…

**A DAY LATER:**

_I would like to say now that when it says Miroku now it's actually Sango and vice versa. It's mostly in Kag/Inu's POV and they don't know what happened and that they're back yet! K? Thanks!_

Shippo, Kagome and InuYasha climbed out of the well. InuYasha sniffed quickly and grabbed Kagome, who had Shippo on her shoulder, and took off running.

"Something's wrong with Sango! Er…I mean Miroku…I mean…oh WHATEVER! YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN!" he explained.

They got to Kaede's hut and saw Miroku (Sango) leaned over a bush, vomiting into it, Sango (Miroku) rubbing his (her) back and holding back his (her) hair. (I know it's confusing!)

"Miroku, are you okay?" Kagome asked, running up.

"I am, but Sango isn't." Sango (Miroku) replied, gesturing to the puking female figure.

"Huh?"

"We switched back…I think I'm pregnant Miroku…" the girl answered, standing up.

"I wouldn't doubt it…" Miroku chuckled, handing her a cloth to wipe her mouth off on. She accepted it gratefully and wiped her mouth off.

"So you two really _do_ belong together!" Kagome giggled.

Sango rolled her eyes but smiled all the same.

Miroku wrapped her arms around her and place a kiss in her lips gently.

"I love you."

"I love you too."


End file.
